weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jamestreno
Welcome Hi, welcome to Weiss Schwarz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Trial Decks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sdarkpaladin (Talk) 14:21, March 12, 2010 Made you an admin to facilitate the editing process, but dun anyhow edit. Erm, see the edit guidelines page or ask Pulper for details. Sdarkpaladin 16:19, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I have a friend who has translated a large portion of my Disgaea booster pack cards, and I have some cards scanned as well. How do I upload the cards, and start adding them to pages. I also have the Lucky Star, and Haruhi trial decks, but only translated for gameplay. As well, how do I create new pages for the cards I have? Disgaea Booster Just as a note, the Disgaea booster cards are S02, not S03. The S03 was due to my laziness, i cut and pasted the whole thing =X. I would like to remind all editors to sign off with 4'~' so that we can know who is saying stuff. Sdarkpaladin 05:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Note Create a new card page by using it's japanese name, not it's number. If you use it's number at least re-create the page by pressing edit again. This is cos the template takes in the page name as it's japanese name. Sdarkpaladin 15:12, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Update of Conventions The Editing Rules and Conventions Page is updated now, do read and reflect the changes with your own page.Pulper 03:41, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Brackets What's with the brackets in the name of the Railgun pages? I received your message on Battlefield Konata Yes quite plenty to talk about... We lack cards in the database over here More cards are found in the following link. http://www.orenoturn.com/. Edited Weiss Survive page with 2 special cards. Added Black Rock Shooter. We still lack Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. We also lack new cards from Angel Beats. It's also best to enlarge the cards instead of putting them in thumbnail form... (you can allow them to view the full size of the card). Current series: Weiß: *DC/W01/WE02 – Da Capo / Da Capo II / Da Capo II Extra Pack/Da Capo II PC (W) *LB/W02 – Little Busters! / Little Busters! Ecstasy Extra Pack *ZM/W03 – Zero no Tsukaima (W) *NS /W04 – Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (W) *LS/W05 – Lucky☆Star (W) *LB/W06 – Little Busters! Ecstasy (W) *PT/W07 – Phantom～Requiem for the Phantom～ (W) *SY/W08 – Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu (W) *DC/W09 D.C., D.C.II Plus Communication (W) *ID/RG/W10 – Toaru Majutsu no Index/ Toaru Kagaku no Railgun (W) *AB/??/W11 – Angel Beats! / Kud Wafter (W) *??/W12 – Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A’s (W) *CL/WE01/WE04 – CLANNAD Vol 1/2 (W) *MH/SK/WE03/WE05 -Sora wo Kakeru Shoujo/ Mai HiME/ Mai Otome (W) *N1/WE06 – Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st (W) *N1/WPR – Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st (W) Non serialised *Da Capo V *Da Capo III Schwarz: *P3/S01 – Persona 3 (S) *DG/S02 – Disgaea (S) *FS/FU/S03 – Fate / stay night, Fate / unlimited code (S) *SF/SE/ S04 – Shining Force: EXA / Shining Force: Feather(S) *KF/S05 – THE KING OF FIGHTERS (S) *SB/S06 – Sengoku BASARA (S) *IM/ S07 – THE IDOLM@STER (S) *P4/ SPR01/SE01/ S08 – Persona 4 (S) *??/S09 – Fairy Tale (S) *??/S?? – Detective Opera Milky Holmes (S) *EV/S12 – Evangelion Theatrical Version (S) *CN/SE02 – CANAAN (S) *FH/SE03 – Fate / hollow ataraxia (S) *IM/SE04 – THE IDOLM@STER Dearly Stars (S) *??/ SE?? – Black★ Rock Shooter (S) *KK/SPR – Kara no Kyoukai (S) Brenthl88 16:35, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Update of Wikia I have finally managed to get the top navigation to work. Hopefully, the old staff are willing to come back to work after disappering for so long due to the change in layout. Jamestreno Unlocking of Templete page for Card Details I'd need an unlock to change the design of the card templete. Please do so if it's possible. Mirumi Mira 15:43, November 19, 2010 (UTC) = What do you think of the new section added? I was too excited with the coming series (Gears of Destiny) 05:15, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well quite nice. Though I am not expecting much out of the cards but at least I feel that it is possible to make a Familar Deck alreadly. I would like to thank those who have helped me done the GOD cards so far. I will look through all of them when the card list is out to make sure that there are no errors Jamestreno The cards are out already. Can you help me with the rest of the cards? 10:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Finished the entire Gears of Destiny... you can check it. Brenthl88 15:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC)